The Death of a Bunny
by LittleMuscovy
Summary: Just a short story about Ivan being with the abusive Mongolia and China. Warning: Implied death and crappy writing. I will edit it very slowly to add details, please give me Ideas! and I may make it a story but most likely not... Also I do not own Hetalia, If it did it would go a looot different...


The tears wouldn't stop coming from bright violet eyes, a small mangled bloody body of a rabbit in front of him. A result from one of Mongolia's many rampages. Ivan's beloved rabbit was dead before him, after it had bit Mongolia to protect the tiny Country. China had simply watched this all happen with an amused smile.

"What a weak Child~" he murmurs with an happy hum, walking over to the devastated Muscovy.

"Stop being weak child, and maybe you'll be free someday. I may even possibly help you aru." he says sarcastically, as if he'd ever help someone as worthless as he.

But Muscovy being a child didn't notice the sarcasm, and had a little bit of hope, thinking China had been kind to him for once.

"Escape...? If I escape I can see my sisters again, and I won't be beaten up every day..." With new hope in his eyes he buried his little rabbit. Promising that he'd get free so his death wouldn't be in vain.

~A little bit later~

Little Muscovy came in once he finished the work Mongolia gave him. One of those jobs involved taking care of the horses so he didn't smell very good right now, although it's a nice change from smelling like his own blood.

"MUSCOVY! COME, NOW." Mongolia's loud voice boomed and echoed around the large house making the poor child flinch and quickly run to where Mongolia is, so he wouldn't anger the temperamental man.

"Did you finish your chores?" the menacing man asks, and Muscovy nods quickly.

"Worthless thing... go find China and tell him I wish to speak with him."

The small boy nods and runs off as quickly as he can, feeling Mongolia's glare digging into his back.

It doesn't take Muscovy long to find China's room, knocking on it shyly, but China doesn't come to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Muscovy. Mr. Mongolia wishes to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy aru."

"But he seemed angry..."

"I don't fucking care you brat! Just tell him aru!"

Muscovy flinches "Yes sir..." he then quickly runs off to find Mongolia, the little voice telling him that this would not end well for him.

"Well worthless rat? Where is he?"

Muscovy is trembling slightly "H-He said he was busy and cannot see you at the current moment..."

A harsh glare as Mongolia picks Ivan up by his neck, making Muscovy squirm and gasp as he tries to breath.

"You insignificant brat, can't even do your job right!" he yells before dropping Muscovy with a painful thud. Muscovy attempts to catch his breath as Mongolia walks quickly to China's room. a few moments after a scream startled Ivan and he runs to the sound, only to find Mongolia standing over a dead man and a glimpse of a fleeing China.

"S-Sir, what happened?"

Mongolia grabs a nearby vase and angrily throws it at Muscovy- it narrowly misses his face- which in turn makes him flinch

"How dare that whore try to seduce someone else! I'll murder him!" Mongolia's jealousy is kicking in, and it isn't the cute kind. It's incredibly violent and will most likely end with China's or even his death.

Mongolia pulls out his sword making Muscovy flinch, but Muscovy steps in front of Mongolia anyways, trembling violently.

"W-Wait! You should take it out on me instead! Y-You don't want to leave scars on China's face right?" the nervous Muscovy stutters out, getting an enraged Mongolia to look back at him.

Now you're probably wondering why Muscovy would do such a thing. The answer is simple really, China was the first to show kindness to him in a long time. Even if it wasn't real. But it gave Muscovy the slightest hope, the most he's had since Mongolia first stole him from his family.

Mongolia glares at the small child, thinking for a moment. The Child had a point, It would be a waste to ruin a pretty face like China's, plus China could fight back fairly well. So why not take it out on easy prey?

"Fine" Mongolia finally blurts out. A cruel cold hearted smile on his face.

It was then, that Muscovy realized he would die today. For the 10th time in a year...


End file.
